Dirty Little Secret
by MoustacheMafiaMember
Summary: Japan offers you a place to stay. What happens when Japan's secret is revealed? Does he get rejected, or not?


I raised my head, gazing at my brother.

"I… I've been invited to stay-a at _his _house." I announced. His happy go lucky expression faltered slightly.

"But Venice-a, you're a country! You can't just-a… leave!" He told me, concern in his eyes. I had already thought of this, so I smiled.

"Fratello, this is-a why I wish to become-a one country with you! So I can-a live over there with him-a! What-a do you say?" You held a hand out for him to shake. Italy took your hand, shaking it, and holding it for a second.

"Be-a careful, Melissa. I've heard-a bad things about-a him," Italy said, his voice low. I nodded, then grinned.

It was like being granted independence.

I picked up my bags from the floor, looking towards the door with sadness. I couldn't believe I was leaving this place i had called home for…years. A lady _never _reveals her age… and I couldn't remember. I turned around and walked down the simple pathway, admiring the flowers ordaining the sides. This was the last memory I was going to remember in this place. I stood outside what was now my old house and whipped out my mobile. I searched through your contacts until I found 'Kiku-kun'.

I paused before ringing, wondering if it was a better idea to ring Germany. I decided against it. I knew I would enjoy it much more if I could see my crush lifting heavy bags and making cute noises…

I dialled the number quickly before my imagination threatened to leave me smiling and fan-girling in the street.

"Moshimoshi?" Japan asked.

"Ah, Kiku-kun! Uh…I need to ask-a you something." I said hesitantly, my heart thundering in my chest. I was so close to admitting to him.

"Koishī, you know you can ask me anything." His voice sounded like it had an emotion, one that was unnameable.

"Uh…well-a… I'm-a stuck! I kinda need some-a help transporting my-a bags." I mentally cursed myself for not being able to confess my attraction. It was annoying how my throat would always become dry whenever I tried. I had been going out with Estonia for a long time, yet I knew something. I kept my secret love for Japan…well, a secret. I treated it like a dirty little secret, even though it was nothing small.

"Okay, I sharr herp you. Do you have anywhere to go?" Kiku asked, concern in his voice.

"Not yet… I still need to ring Eduard." I whispered. Kiku made a small sound.

"Baka! You shourd know that you must find somewhere else to go if you move house! I suppose I wourdn't mind if you stayed at mine, at reast until you ring your _boyfriend." _ Kiku paused. "I sharr be there in an hour, as I am staying at Itary's."

"Arigato…" I ended the call, regarding my phone for a second.

I decided to ring my boyfriend, the one who had pushed me into selling my house and moving.

"Hey-a, Estonia!" I said cheerfully.

"Listen, (y/n), I think we need to talk." Eduard's voice was disheartened. I immediately became subdued.

"What-a have I-a done?" I asked fearfully. Eduard sighed through the phone.

"I'm leaving you." He disconnected the call. I couldn't believe this had happened! I had been with him for three years, and had an engagement ring on your finger also. Yeah, I loved Japan, but I had _thought _you'd love Eduard more. I was crying, my makeup running, leaving ugly black streaks down my face.

I ran into my house, running to the mirror upstairs. This house was rented, not bought, so none of the furniture was mine. I ran the sink and washed away most of the makeup. I daren't re apply it, for I knew that I was going to cry at a moment's notice.

I slowly walked out of the house, regretting handing in my notice. I really _did _have nowhere to go now.

As luck would have it, a Honda Jazz pulled up and out stepped Japan. I melted internally at the sight of his gorgeous brown eyes, ones that calves had. They always seemed to look so cute to me, especially when they came over and licked your hand.

"Melissa? Are you okay?" Kiku asked. I nodded, holding back tears. Kiku walked over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. The thing that never ceased to surprise me was that he was taller than me. It wasn't really irritating, just interesting.

"Don't worry. You'rr be fine as soon as you ring Eduard." Kiku promised, ruffling my hair, "Okay, ret's go!"

I was sitting in Japan's residence, feeling absurdly guilty. Why? Because I still hadn't told him about what Eduard had said. Truthfully, I felt this was something I had to talk to my best friend, China, too. I didn't feel like I could tell Japan. Maybe, because I felt he either wouldn't care or he would seek some sort of revenge.

"K…Kiku?" I asked.

"Hai?" He replied.

"Can we invite Yao over for dinner? Oh, and I'm cooking tonight!" I exclaimed exuberantly. Japan went to protest but I assured him it wasn't pasta.

"Hai, I think that is a very good idea. I sharr invite China now." Japan bowed and left the room, searching for the phone. I sighed, and walked into the kitchen, starting to prepare ingredients for Udon.

I carefully chopped the shitake, watching the knife carefully.

"MELISSA!" China yelled. I cursed as I cut my finger on the sharp knife. China ran in, cuddling me tightly. Then, he noticed my finger.

"Aiyah! Sort that before Japan sees!" China yelled, his voice fearful. He got a hello kitty plaster and placed it onto my finger to lessen the bleeding. Luckily, the cut wasn't that deep so the bleeding was easily stemmed.

"Why, what would-a happen?" I asked inquisitively. Yao sighed.

"Well… he has a different side, aru. It's a darker side of Kiku. And it's quite scary sometimes, aru." China whispered. I was quite intrigued despite the obvious supposed horror.

"Yao-kun… I _really _need to-a talk to you. Can we-a talk and cook?" I asked.

"What?! I will kill the bastard aru!" China swore, his face taut and drawn. I cast my eyes downward, focusing on the noodles. Thankfully, the dish was almost done. "Does Japan know?"

I shook my head. I had determined that the noodles were ready and called Japan, telling him it was time for tea.

We sat at the table in silence. I had opted for a more western approach to eating, so we had mutually agreed to sit at a table. I wielded my chopsticks confidently and ate, the only sounds the occasional slurping.

"Kiku… Melissa has something she needs to tell you, aru." China announced, making my heart beat faster. Kiku fixed his cool gaze on mine, his eyes containing something more than just concern.

"Uh… I think I'll say it-a after dinner. Speaking of which, I'm-a done! Is anyone-a else done?" I laughed nervously, collecting the used dishes.

I ran the water, making sure it was hot, and added washing up liquid. I felt two arms circle your waist and hug you from behind. I made a small sound of surprise.

"You can terr me anything. I arready said it," Japan said, his voice darkening slightly. I frowned, telling him the whole story.

Japan's hands tightened.

"Reave the washing up… we can do it rater…" he whispered, pulling me away from the sink. He turned me around, kissing me gently. I looked into his eyes and saw… an evil look. He had a smirk on his face as he licked his lips.

He pushed me back, entering the living room.

"No… Kiku, what are-a you doing?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"I know you love me… and I love you too." Kiku growled in my ear, licking it slowly. I flinched slightly, unused to the rough behaviour. He pushed me onto the sofa, pinning your arms above my head.

_So this is the other Japan, _I thought, secretly enjoying it. He kissed my lips forcefully, biting my lip for entrance. I decided to deny him, so he moved his hands from up your waist, slipping it under your shirt. I gasped when he touched my bare skin, allowing him to push his tongue into my mouth.

I broke the heated kiss, breathing heavily. He moved his mouth down, kissing my neck roughly. He bit the tender skin, causing me to moan loudly. One of his hands grasped my breast, massaging it as he lapped the blood on your neck. He ripped my shirt off, leaving you topless, with dignity still left.

He bit the middle of my bra, the bra snapping open at the front. He caught one of the buds in his mouth, teasing it and playing with it, earning appreciative moans.

"K..Kiku! What's got-a into you?" I asked. He just moved to the other, licking and teasing that one instead, blocking my mouth. He took off his shirt and used it to gag me, to keep me quiet.

I moaned as he slipped off my pants with his teeth, looking at me with his devious eyes.

"I will make you mine…" He whispered into my ear, giving me more love bites on your neck. He gazed at me with his warm brown eyes.

"Melissa…" He started kissing me through the gag. I strained to remove it, loosening it as much as I could. He breathed in my ear.

"Watashi wa anata o fakku shitai…" He growled.

I nodded my head, even though I felt like I had no choice.

I think I could learn to like this side of Kiku.

**Words!**

Moshimoshi-hello

Koishī- dear, darling

Arigato-thank you.

Hai-yes

Udon- some sort of noodle thing haha

Watashi wa anata o fakku shitai- I want to fuck you

PS: Will do lemons on request as well :P


End file.
